The Dream of Ours
by Leandra Saluja
Summary: eremika ficlet collection. TIGA : Selamat Pagi. /Saat ucapan 'selamat pagi' terdengar begitu berarti./ Bocah berambut coklat itu lekas berlari menuju sebuah kamar yang kini ditempati oleh seorang gadis. Hanya untuk mengucapkan dua kata; "selamat pagi"
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin** milik **Isayama Hajime**.  
Saya meminjamnya tanpa mendapat keuntungan apapun.

Cover bukan milik saya.

.

_EreMika ficlet collection._

**The Dream of Ours**

SATU : Earphone

_(c) Leandra Saluja_

.

.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Klik._

"Mikasa, aku datang membawakanmu—" kalimat Eren terputus saat mata hijaunya menangkap sosok Mikasa tengah berbaring nyaman di atas kasur mungilnya. Mata gadis itu tampak terpejam, sepertinya dia tengah tidur dan begitu menikmati alam mimpinya.

Eren mengangkat bahu seraya melepas tarikan napasnya. "Kalau begitu kutaruh di sini saja." Remaja tampan ini lalu meletakkan segelas susu hangat yang memang ia bawakan untuk si gadis ke atas meja.

Setelah itu ia tak langsung pergi begitu saja, Eren menyempatkan diri menatap sosok Mikasa yang tengah terlelap nyenyak. Terlihat _earphone_ berwarna hitam menyumpal kedua telinganya.

Eren mendekat.

"Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, dia memang cantik," ucap Eren dengan sangat jelas. Tak ada rasa khawatir jika Mikasa akan mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Ah, lagipula Mikasa tidak akan mendengarnya mengingat gadis itu masih tidur sambil mendengarkan musik menggunakan _earphone—_memblokade segala jenis suara lain yang akan masuk ke indra pendengarnya.

"Eh? A—apa yang baru saja kukatakan?" Eren mendadak salah tingkah sendiri, "sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan diriku." Eren kembali menatap wajah pulas Mikasa, kali ini matanya lebih fokus memperhatikan bibir merekah gadis tersebut.

"_Baka_! Kenapa jantungku malah berdebar begini?!" Eren makin tak bisa menahan perasaan aneh yang mendesak dadanya. Sebelum keadaan semakin memburuk, ia pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dan menenangkan diri.

"Eren."

**DOR!**

Segala saraf yang tengah aktif bekerja pada tubuh Eren seketika terhenti paksa saat terdengar ada suara perempuan yang memanggil namanya. Tangannya yang telah menggenggam gagang pintu mendadak kram tak bergerak. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Eren pun menoleh ke belakang. "Mikasa...?"

Mata Mikasa tampak segar, tak terlihat seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidur, tak ada sedikit pun kantuk di sana.

"Kau mendengarku?"

Mikasa mengangguk.

"Tapi di telingamu...?" Eren melirik _earphone_ yang masih terpasang di telinga Mikasa.

"_Handphone_-ku sudah mati sejak setengah jam lalu," ujar Mikasa datar.

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

"Tapi bukannya tadi kau sedang tidur?"

"Aku hanya memejamkan mataku. Aku belum bisa tidur di jam segini."

"Kalau begitu kau harus tidur sekarang!" perintah Eren tegas. "Jangan biasakan tidur terlalu larut malam, nanti kau bisa sakit. Ayah dan ibuku pasti akan marah jika kau sampai sakit."

Mikasa lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa minum susu yang tadi kubawakan untukmu."

"Terimakasih."

Merasa tak ada lagi hal lain yang harus dilakukannya di sini, Eren pun membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

"E—eren."

"Apa lagi?"

Mikasa terlihat gusar, "Aku ..., apa aku ..., menurutmu aku ini ...," Mikasa sulit mengutarakan apa yang ada di benaknya. "Apa aku ini tidak cantik, Eren?"

Eh?

Mata Eren sontak membulat mendengar pertanyaan Mikasa.

**BLAM!**

Eren segera menutup daun pintu kamar Mikasa. Ia tak ingin gadis tersebut melihat wajahnya yang ia pastikan saat ini tengah memerah semerah tomat segar di kebun sayur ibunya.

"Eren? Kau marah?" tanya Mikasa dari dalam kamarnya.

Eren tak langsung menjawab, sibuk menormalkan kembali keadaan tiap sudut tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Eren?"

Eren menarik napas panjang, "Haaahh," lalu melepasnya perlahan. "Mikasa...," panggilnya pelan. Ia masih berdiri di balik pintu kayu yang memisahkan kamar Mikasa dan ruang tengah rumahnya.

"...hmm?" Mikasa menjawab dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kau ..., kau adalah gadis tercantik kedua yang pernah kulihat setelah ibuku."

**-fin-**

* * *

**Notes : absurd **hahahahaha XD

Tapi lega sih akhirnya bisa lepasin imajinasi saya buat mereka di sini. hehehww :")

Makasih udah mau mampir~!

**- Leandra Saluja. 09 Desember 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki no Kyojin** milik **Isayama Hajime**.

Saya meminjamnya tanpa mendapat keuntungan apapun.

Cover bukan milik saya.

.

_EreMika ficlet collection._

**The Dream of Ours**

DUA : Jemuran

_(c) Leandra Saluja_

.

.

Cuaca cerah pagi ini begitu disyukuri oleh Carla Jaeger, sosok ibu muda satu anak yang hampir tiap pagi bertugas mencuci pakaian kotor suami dan putranya—ditambah beberapa helai pakaian anak gadis kenalan suaminya yang kini ikut tinggal bersama mereka.

Dua hari kemarin cuaca selalu buruk, alhasil cucian yang belum kering masih menumpuk rapi di tali jemuran yang berbaris di pekarangan belakang rumah.

"Hah, semoga saja hari ini semuanya bisa kering," harap Carla sambil menghampar selimut putih ke atas tali tambang yang membentang di depannya.

"Ibu!"

Flaap!

Selimut yang baru saja ia jemur mendadak tersingkap dari bawah—bahkan nyaris jatuh ke tanah. Lalu tampak anak lelaki bermatakan _emerald_ yang muncul dari balik kain tebal tersebut. "_Bweeek_!" Anak lelaki itu lalu memasukkan kedua telunjuknya ke dalam mulut, kemudian menarik kedua sisi bibirnya ke samping, menciptakan ekspresi aneh mirip badut jelek yang biasanya di undang ke pesta perayaan ulang tahun balita.

"Ahhahaha! Eren, kau ini mengejutkan ibu saja," ucap Carla sambil terkikik geli melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya ini. "Haaah, Ibu sangat menyayangimu." Ia lalu mencium kening putra kesayangannya tersebut.

"Hehehe." Si anak hanya _cengengesan_ saja menikmati belaian kasih sayang dari sang ibu.

**Eh!**

Sudut mata Eren menangkap sosok lain yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jarak dua puluh meter. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut hitam sebahu tengah berdiri sambil memeluk ember berukuran sedang yang di dalamnya terdapat cucian siap jemur.

"Mikasa?"

Gadis bernama Mikasa itu tampak sedikit terkejut, ia lalu menunduk lesu—mengeratkan rangkulan pada ember yang dibawanya.

Eren berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Mikasa hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Eren mendengus. Diambilnya ember yang masih dipeluk Mikasa lalu ia letakkan ke tanah. "Hei," panggil Eren. Namun Mikasa masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau sedih?" kali ini Mikasa tak merespon sama sekali. "Tch." Eren mulai geram, ia lalu meraih pipi gadis di depannya—memaksa mata obsidian yang gelap itu untuk bertemu dengan mata hijaunya.

_Cup._

Bibir hangat Eren menyentuh tepat di kening Mikasa.

"E—eren?" Mata Mikasa melebar dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan mencium keningmu tiap hari seperti yang ibuku lakukan padaku," ucap Eren sambil menatap Mikasa serius. "Jadi kau tidak perlu sedih lagi meski telah kehilangan ibu dan ayahmu."

Mikasa hanya terdiam, perasaan campur aduk serasa mengacak-acak perutnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat, berusaha menahan tangis yang rasanya sudah nyaris pecah.

"Eren~! Mikasa~! Ayo sini bantu Ibu jemur pakaiannya," panggil Carla dari kejauhan.

"Baik!" Eren mengambil ember yang tadi diletakkannya di tanah, lalu menarik pelan Mikasa dengan tangan yang satunya. Menyatukan jemari mereka dalam satu genggaman erat yang takkan terlepas—melekat kuat meski terhempas—kan selalu hangat meski badai salju menghampiri.

Dan tentu saja, **abadi**.

**- FIN -**

Ereeeeeeen aku juga mau dikecupin keningnya sama kamuuuu :3

Terimakasih buat nama2 di bawah ini yg udah nyempetin review ch satunya:

HanRiver, Aoi Lia Uchiha, Yumi Murakami, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf, Nakashima Aya, dan Ilma Sarah Zena.

Terimakasih sudah membaca chapter ini yaaa 8D

Hahahaah

**- Leandra Saluja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shingeki no Kyojin** milik **Isayama Hajime**.

Saya meminjamnya tanpa mendapat keuntungan apapun.

Cover bukan milik saya.

.

_EreMika ficlet collection._

**The Dream of Ours**

TIGA : Selamat Pagi

_Saat ucapan 'selamat pagi' terdengar begitu berarti._

_(c) Leandra Saluja_

.

.

**Kriiinggg.**

Jam bulat berwana perak di atas meja kayu berdering nyaring—suara ribut yang memang sengaja diatur untuk membangunkan siapa pun yang masih terlelap pagi ini. Dan entah ada apa gerangan, baru saja tiga detik jam ini berbunyi, tangan mungil telah tiba untuk mengentikan suara ribut tersebut. Meraba meja dan berhenti tepat pada benda bersuara tersebut; menekan sebuah tombol dan bunyinya pun berhenti. Bocah lelaki pemilik tangan lalu bangun, dengan semangat bergerak meninggalkan kasur berantakannya. Membiarkan selimut tebalnya terhampar begitu saja di atas sana. Anak dengan rambut berwarna coklat tersebut segera mengambil handuk biru tuanya yang tergantung di dekat jendela. Setelah selesai melepas piyama tidur dari tubuhnya (dan lagi-lagi dibiarkannya terhampar asal-asalan), ia bergegas keluar kamar dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Eren Jaeger, hari ini bocah sepuluh tahun tersebut tampak lebih antusias dibanding hari biasanya. Jika pada hari-hari sebelumnya yang dilakukan Eren setelah mematikan _alarm_ adalah kembali membungkus tubuhnya untuk menlanjutkan tidur—hingga sang bunda tiba untuk membangunkannya kembali, maka hari ini bocah tersebut malah bangun lima menit lebih dulu sebelum _alarm_ berbunyi. Benar-benar kejadian langka yang baru terjadi sekali dalam hidupnya, yaitu di hari ini.

Sudah merasa cukup bersih dan segar setelah mandi selama lima menit, Eren pun kembali menuju kamarnya lagi dengan langkah yang cepat. Melewati dapur dimana saat ini terlihat ibunya tengah mempersiapkan makanan untuk sarapan.

"Wah, anak ibu bangun awal hari ini," ujar Carla seraya menuangkan air panas ke gelas kaca yang di dalamnya telah berisi susu bubuk. Namun Eren mengabaikannya, putra tunggalnya itu sepertinya memang sedang fokus memikirkan satu hal.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Eren keluar lagi dari kamarnya. Kali ini telah memakai baju lengkap, kaos coklat muda dan celana kain hitam favoritnya. Rambut lembabnya masih terlihat acak tak disisir. Bocah itu lekas berlari melewati meja makan yang kini sudah semarak dengan sajian sarapan hangat. Aroma harum susu vanila berpadu dengan roti gandum hangat memenuhi hampir seluruh isi ruangan. Eren mengabaikan hal tersebut, seenaknya saja ia berlari menghentakkan kaki-kakinya ke lantai kayu dan menimbulkan suara berisik di pagi hari.

"Ereeen," panggil Carla, "jangan berlari seperti itu," ucapnya seraya meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di meja. Sayangnya si anak telah berbelok menuju ruangan yang cukup jauh dari ruang makan. Ruangan dekat pintu akses menuju pekarangan belakang rumah—ruangan yang sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah kamar tamu kosong yang jarang sekali digunakan.

Tapi untuk saat ini, kamar itu telah ada yang menempati.

**Tap!**

Eren berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar tersebut. Pintu kayu bercat abu-abu yang telah usang dimakan zaman saking lama tak tersentuhnya tempat ini sebelumnya.

**Tok...**

**Tok...**

**Tok...**

Eren mengetuk pintu itu dengan ragu.

"...Mikasa?" panggilnya pelan. Belum ada jawaban setelah beberapa menit berlalu, lelaki imut yang penasaran ini lalu menempelkan telinga kirinya ke pintu. "Mikasa, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menangkap suara apa saja yang bisa terdengar dari dalam kamar tersebut.

**Srakk.**

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Manik _emerald_ Eren melebar besar, cepat-cepat ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari pintu. Tidak lucu 'kan kalau sampai ketahuan menguping?

_Krieeet._ Pintu dibuka perlahan dari dalam.

Tampak sesosok gadis muda berambut hitam pekat dengan matanya yang sembab. (Sepertinya ia habis menangis malam tadi). Syal merah terlilit longgar di leher dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ehm ...," Eren berusaha melepaskan kata yang tersendat di ujung lidahnya. "Selamat pagi, Mikasa."

Mikasa masih diam. Tapi ekspresi kaget terlihat jelas dari tatap matanya. "Eren?" gumamnya pelan—bahkan nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan abstrak karena mulutnya saat ini ikut tertutupi syal.

"Hm?" alis tebal Eren tampak bertaut saling mendekat.

"Terimakasih."

**- FIN -**

* * *

:3

Eren pagi-pagi baru abis mandi pasti kadar imutnya nambah dua kali lipat yaaa :3

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin review di chapter duanya : Hitomi Sakurako, HanRiver, MiaAmane, Lrynch Fruhling, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf.

Makasih juga buat kalian semua yang udah mampir dan baca. :"D

**- Leandra Saluja**


End file.
